Asmaradana
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Ini bukan masalah benci. Juga tidak mengikutsertakan iri dengki. Ini menyangkut apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Afeksi yang tak ingin kukatakan tapi kuingin kau merasakannya. Aku mencintainya. Dia juga mencintaiku. Cinta antara dua kekasih. Tapi, cinta itu harus dibunuh dengan cinta lain yang bernama kasih sayang kakak kepada adik. Yaoi. Incest. Warn Inside.


**A/N**: Bagian pertama dari Tetralogi Tembang Kehidupan. Mengandung mimpi buruk seekor hama dan tak layak dibaca untuk orang intelek karena terlampau murahan, picisan dan kosong isinya. Dibuat dengan sekeping keinginan di hati untuk mempersembahkannya kepada salah seorang pembaca yang tersesat dan menemukan fiksi murahan ini.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Spesial Thanks to: **Servant Of Evil (Mothi), Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso), Gajah Mada, Indonesia, dan Tuhan.

_**Warning**_: OC!Indonesia. OC!Malaysia. Human name. Alternative Universe. Dimana setting cerita berlokasikan dunia perwayangan Jawa yang masih menganut kepercayaan Hindu. Tetapi bercampur dengan setting penjajahan di Hindia Timur dan Malaysia dulu. Sudut pandang orang kedua. Yaoi dan Incest. Sebastian!Indo

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Ini bukan masalah benci. Juga tidak mengikutsertakan iri dengki. Ini menyangkut apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Afeksi yang tak ingin kukatakan tapi, kuingin kau merasakannya.

**.::::.**

**Asmaradana by Dien Pribadi**

**Cast:**

**Britania Raya: Arthur Kirkland**

**Male!Indonesia: Samudera Herlangga**

**Male!Malaysia: Samudera Putrajaya**

**Netherland: Thomas de Kazier**

**Punakawan; Semar, Gareng, Petruk, dan Bagong**

**.::::.**

Ibuku—maksudku, ibu kita—pernah bercerita bahwa, kita berdua lahir dimalam yang penuh akan berkah dan wahyu. Diiringi gegap gempita perayaan turun temurun warisan leluhur, berdampingan dengan doa kedua orang tua menginginkan keturunan berbudi luhur.

Berdua kita habiskan masa kekanakan di taman kerajaan, mengelilingi candi-candi buatan nenek moyang, mendengar dongeng akan Pandawa maupun Hanoman, mengagumi dan kemudian memanjati patung-patung pendahulu sebelum akhirnya kita berlari, bersembunyi, dan kemudian tertawa saat abdi yang diperintahkan Rama untuk menangkap aku dan kau tak bisa menemukan persembunyian kita berdua.

Tak ada waktu bagi kita berduka, kita tak mengenal kata lara, yang kita tahu hanya gembira.

"Samudera Herlangga, sudah Rama katakan puluhan kali untuk tidak mengganggu Rama saat Rama bersemedi, bukan?"

"Putrajaya, jangan berlari begitu, duh _Ngger_ Bagus. _Batara Guru_ akan murka padamu nanti, anakku."

Dan jika kita kelelahan berlarian, seseorang kan mengajak kita ke pendapa. Menenangkan kita berdua dengan ajaran tembang-tembang kehidupannya. Mengenalkan pada kita syair puji-pujian kepada dewa-dewi dan Sang Pencipta jiwa.

"_Kakang_ Petruk(1)," panggilmu dengan nada bimbang pada suaramu. Wajahmu memperlihatkan raut keheranan pada apa yang kau baca beberapa saat lalu. Kau terlihat tak habis pikir, dan otakmu yang pandai tentulah menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada apa yang baru diajarkan _kakang_ Petruk. "Kenapa kami sudah diajari _Asmaradana_? Umur kami baru lima tahun."

Wajahku pun rasanya turut memerah saat baru sadar tentang hal ini. Rasanya aku linglung, kikuk, tapi kemudian setuju padamu. Kubela engkau, adikku, "Benar _Kakang_. Apa kata Rama nanti kalau kami sudah diajari tentang cinta-cintaan?(2)"

Kita berdua memiliki kesamaan dalam hal menjahili. Kau tersenyum padaku, dan kuberikan padamu sebuah lengkung tipis di bibir, menyadari _kakang_ Petruk berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk kita berdua dan belum menemukannya. Dan didetik selanjutnya, kita berdua berlari keluar pendapa, tidak menghiraukan keluhan, "Duh, Raden Bagus Herlangga dan Putrajaya. Pelajaran kita belum selesai."

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kita tak mengenal kata 'duka' bukan?

Karena itulah mengapa kita tak tahu atmosfir kerajaan yang tiba-tiba terasa menjadi begitu berat. Kita pun tak sadar, dalam satu _warsa_ terakhir, Rama kita tak kunjung pulang dari perangnya. Bahkan, kita tak tahu kepanikan kecil yang terjadi di istana sekarang.

"_Kangmas_!" Kau berlari padaku dengan membawa sekumpulan bunga-bunga berwarna kuning dan merah. Tanganmu yang terampil, serta otakmu yang kreatif membuat bunga-bunga itu menjadi sebuah mahkota kecil dan indah. Tanganmu yang diberkati menaruh bunga-bunga itu ke kepalaku seraya engkau berkata, "Nanti, jikalau Rama mangkat, _Kangmas_lah yang akan mengganti Rama, bukan? _Kangmas_ nanti jadi Raja Nusantara seperti Rama juga, kan?"

"Jikalau _Kangmas_ menjadi raja, _Dimas_, akan _Kangmas_ berikan kepadamu sebuah wilayah di utara negeri ini. Wilayah yang akan berdampingan dengan Nusantara dan kita berdua akan menjadi raja di kedua tempat itu. Takkan kubiarkan engkau hidup menderita, sementara aku senang menjadi raja," jawabku tulus padamu. Kau tersenyum gembira dan penuh harapan, dan kemudian engkau turut membantuku membuat mahkota kedua. Mahkota pertama. Dariku, untuk dirimu.

Namun, janji tinggallah janji. Kala semua hal buruk terjadi, segala kata manis diludahi, janji hanyalah pantas diinjaki.

Seandainya saat itu kita berdua tidak pulang dan kemudian keheranan serta kebingungan melihat seluruh wilayah kerajaan yang dipenuhi orang-orang pucat dengan rambut mereka yang bercahaya. Seandainya kau dan aku tetap berada di taman tempat kita bermain menjadi raja-rajaan, dan tidak melihat _Kakang_ Semar, _Kakang_ Petruk dan _Kakang_ Gareng dengan pasrah ditangkap oleh orang-orang asing yang bertubuh besar itu. Seandainya _Kakang_ Bagong lebih dulu memberitahu kita untuk tetap jauh dari istana dan bukan saat kita sudah terpana keheranan begitu sampai depan pintu masuk keraton.

'Kenapa Punakawan terlihat lemah? Siapakah orang-orang pucat ini? Kenapa mereka membawa benda-benda yang besar dan menakutkan?'

"Raden Bagus Herlangga dan Putrajaya. Pergi. Kita harus pergi dari sini, Raden." Itu yang dikatakan Kakang Bagong saat melihat kita dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia menarik paksa kita berdua dan membawa kita jauh dari istana secara diam-diam tanpa memberi tahu penyebabnya.

Kita bertiga berjalan cepat masuk hutan dengan engkau yang digendong _Kakang_ Bagong serta tangan kananku dipegangi tangan kirinya. Dan baru kusadari, tubuhnya berkeringat begitu banyak. Aku menatap wajahmu. Kau ketakutan tiada tara, sementara aku kebingungan setengah mati.

Mungkinkah otakmu yang lebih pandai menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi di keraton? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ibunda. Mana Ibunda, _Kakang_?" teriakmu sambil menarik lengan baju _Kakang_ Bagong.

Kau terus berontak dalam gendongan. Kau berteriak, engkau menangis, dan aku tahu, hatimu teramat risau dan ketakutan. Kembali engkau bertanya, "Rama juga sudah pulang kan, _Kakang_? Rama sedang berusaha menyingkirkan mereka kan, _Kakang_?"

Dan sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang engkau bicarakan. Tapi aku turut menangis saat engkau terisak keras di dalam pangkuan. Bisa kurasakan kesedihan dan kerisauan.

"Duh, _Ngger_ Raden Bagus Putrajaya tenang saja. Ibu dan Rama _Ngger_ Raden ada di tempat yang aman."

Itu jawaban yang diberikan Kang Bagong. Sedang kata aman itu sendiri tak kumengerti dengan jelas. Aman dari apa? Dari orang-orang dengan rambut bercahaya itukah? Aman seperti dahulu kala kah?

Sedangkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat aman itu sendiri tidaklah mudah. Banyak orang-orang serupa, berwajah pucat, dengan wajah seram dan terlihat tak terkalahkan. Dan baru kutahu, mereka menginginkan kita. Tidak. Salah satu dari kita.

Salah satu dari kita. Sebagai perjanjian dari penguasa yang telah mengalahkan kerajaan Nusantara, memberi sebagian wilayah Nusantara kepada sang sekutu, serta dapat memiliki salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Dan sang sekutu menginginkan engkau yang berotak cerdas dan berkeinginan membawamu ke wilayahnya yang telah diberikan sang penguasa. Memisahkan engkau dariku.

"Lari, Raden. Lari!" Itu teriakan Kang Bagong saat di depan kita para orang-orang pucat telah menghadang. Engkau tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya diam termangu melihat Kang Bagong bertempur sendirian mencoba mengalahkan mereka yang banyak.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sedikit lebih pintar darimu. Aku menarik lengan kecilmu, masuk ke dalam hutan-hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Kita berdua. Untuk pertama kalinya. Tanpa satupun orang dewasa yang menemani kita.

Kita berdua berlari menembus hutan. Dan aku bisa merasakan nafasmu yang tersengal kesusahan.

Kita berdua. Kembar bersaudara. Seperti layaknya Nakula dan Sadewa.

Tapi, kita tidak sekompak mereka berdua. Kita berbeda. Kau sangat pandai tiada tara. Dan orang-orang di kerajaan sejak dulu mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki fisik yang sangat kuat dari anak-anak seumuran dengan kita. Jelaslah, pelarian yang bagiku hanyalah seperti latihan kecil ini begitu menyakitkan untukmu yang bertubuh lemah.

Hingga akhirnya, tubuh lemahmu harus terjatuh karena kakimu menginjak jaritmu sendiri yang terlepas. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain berteriak menyuruhmu untuk cepat berdiri dan kembali berlari. Berlari menjauhi langkah kaki berat yang sejak tadi berada di belakang kita.

Tapi, tubuhmu sangat lemah. Dan baru kusadari, aku terlalu bodoh.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menyumpahi mereka yang membawamu dengan paksa. Betapa dungunya diriku.

Tanpa bisa berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Batara dewa-dewi yang selalu dipuja Rama dan Bunda.

Tapi, benarkah mereka ada?

Aku kembali ke keraton. Diam-diam mencari dirimu, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja engkau dibawa pulang oleh mereka. Tapi, nihil. Entah, dibawa kemana dirimu setelah mereka memisahkan aku dan kau di hutan tadi.

Terus aku berkeliling di bagian luar keraton, barang mencari seseorang yang kukenal. Tapi, tak kudapat seorang pun, dan justru aku ditemukan seorang berambut kuning seperti kuncup bunga mawar. Dikenalinya diriku sebagai Putra Mahkota asli kerajaan Nusantara, dan menjadikanku sebagai budak dirinya.

Dia tahu tubuhku kuat, dan ia melatihku tentang perang dan kerja keras setiap harinya. Tidak satu hari pun dibiarkannya aku beristirahat apalagi mencari dirimu. Ditempanya tubuhku dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Diisinya otakku dengan hasutan, menanamkan sikap loyalitasku kepadanya. Menjadikanku sebagai salah seorang terkuat yang tak dapat dikalahkan di medan perang, dan seorang yang begitu berbakti kepada kerajaan.

Kusebut ia Thomas, karena memang itulah namanya. Dia bodoh, tapi tidak cukup bodoh sehingga dapat membodohiku. Aku termakan racunnya, tertelan bisikan halusnya. Tidak lagi kupikirkan tentang betapa jahatnya ia karena sudah membunuh kedua orang tua kita. Dia membuatku lupa tentang hal dia yang mengambil alih kerajaan Nusantara. Kerajaan kita.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Dia tidak bisa membuatku melupakan dirimu.

Berpuluh _warsa_ berlalu, ratusan purnama telah kulewati. Jadilah aku menjadi sosok ksatria yang kuat dan tahan banting, serta tak terkalahkan, tapi tetap dungu seperti dulu. Masih tolol karena justru mencintai dirinya yang sudah membunuh keluarga kita.

Aku mempercayainya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Sering aku diajak olehnya berburu bersama. Berjalan-jalan berdua, melewati lembah dan gunung sambil bergandengan tangan, seolah aku tak boleh pergi dari sisinya. Juga, tak jarang Thomas mengajakku bepergian, melakukan silaturahmi ke kerajaan teman-temannya.

Bahkan salah satunya adalah kerajaan temannya yang telah mengambil dirimu.

Kala itu, ia mengajakku pergi mengunjungi negara tetangga yang dia ucapkan sebagai milik temannya, seorang Inggris. Aku dipilihnya sebagai pengawal pribadinya dari sekian banyak prajurit berbadan kekarnya. Aku dipercayakan untuk membawa kereta kudanya menuju istana Malaya, istana milik orang Inggris itu.

Istana yang besar, namun tidak sebesar istana Nusantara. Dipenuhi prajurit-prajurit berwajah pucat seperti Thomas. Berjejer mereka di pinggir-pinggir jalan karena menghormati bendera kerajaan Indie—nama baru yang diberikan Thomas kepada kerajaan Nusantara—yang merupakan sekutu bagi kerajaan Malaya.

Aku berjalan di belakang Thomas saat menghampiri Raja Arthur di singgasananya. Tak bisa kusembunyikan keterkejutanku kala melihatmu berdiri dengan baju yang bagus di belakang pemimpin Malaya itu. Samudera Putrajaya. Adikku. Kutemukan dirimu sebagai seorang putra angkat dari raja yang mandul bernama Arthur Kirkland.

Tak salah Raja Arthur mengangkatmu sebagai anak, karena engkau sangat jenius dan pantas memimpin negara ini. Benar laku dirinya yang menempatkanmu sebagai putra Mahkota kerajaan Malaya.

Adikku, adikku. Apakah engkau masih mengingat _Kangmas_mu?

Aku pergi saat Thomas berniat pulang kembali ke Indie. Aku meninggalkan sebuah kuda untuknya pulang sendiri ke Nusantara—apapun nama yang diberikan Thomas, aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai Nusantaraku. Tak kupedulikan jikalau nanti angkara yang menghadangku jika kembali aku bertemu dengan Thomas. Yang lebih penting untukku adalah, menemui seseorang yang begitu penting untukku. Putra Mahkota Malaya. Putrajayaku.

.::DP::.

Tak cukup bagiku hanya memandangimu dari kejauhan. Kupelajari segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Kucari tahu kebiasaanmu. Aku mendengar tentang kegiatanmu. Memberikanku kesimpulan tentang dirimu yang angkuh, antipati, otoriter, dan diktator, ajaran Raja Arthur, ayah angkatmu.

Aku hapal, kala pagi engkau belajar di perpustakaan pribadimu. Ditemani segelas teh yang entah tak kutahu sejak kapan engkau begitu senang minum minuman itu.

Aku selalu menunggumu di atas pohon setiap siang sewaktu engkau berlatih memanah dengan raja Arthur. Perkembangan memanahmu dari hari ke hari tak pernah meningkat, dan masih berada di tingkat terbawah. Tapi, dengan telaten sosok beralis yang selalu kau sebut Ayahanda itu mengajarimu tanpa putus asa.

Tahukah kau, adikku? Bosan bebatuan sungai karena setiap hari selalu kududuki hanya untuk mengintip dirimu yang duduk diam sambil membaca di bawah air terjun sana. Dari atas sini, kulihat pembawaanmu yang begitu tenang, terlihat menyatu dengan alam. Terlihat damai, dan begitu terkutuklah orang yang menganggu kedamaian ini.

Hingga suatu sore, kulihat dari atas sini, gerakan ganjil yang tidak biasanya di rerimbunan semak yang ada di sekitarmu. Bukan pergerakan para binatang, bukan pula semilir angin yang bertiup. Dan kurasakan instingku bahwa engkau berada dalam bahaya.

Mereka memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, wajah mereka tertutup kain, dan mereka ingin menyerangmu yang duduk di luar wilayah istana dengan hanya ditemani dua pengawal lemah yang tak cukup kuat menjagamu.

Dengan ajaran _Ngambah Jumantara_(3) yang sempat diajarkan Punakawan padaku, aku melompat dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh tombak dari atas air terjun, dan dengan tongkatku menusuk kepala orang yang hampir memenggal lehermu.

Tak sekalipun kubiarkan orang-orang itu mendekatimu barang satu dua tombak. Tanpa ampun, kubunuh mereka satu persatu dengan teknik yang diajarkan Thomas, dan dengan sedikit ilmu _Kanuragan_ yang kupelajari secara otodidak(4). Dan saat hembusan angin yang berikutnya terasa, bergelimpanganlah mereka semua di atas tanah.

Aku berdiri menghadap dirimu dengan senyumku dan harapan besar engkau mengenaliku, berlari kepadaku dan memelukku sambil membisikkan kata, "_Kangmas_" kepadaku.

Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Berterima kasih pun tidak kau lakukan. Kau hanya menatap jijik diriku yang bermandikan darah dan berbau anyir seperti besi berkarat, dan berkata dengan angkuh kepadaku, "Ikutlah denganku."

Kau mengajakku menemui ayah angkatmu. Mengenalkanku padanya, mengadukan betapa lemah dan teledornya pengawal yang dititipi ayahmu untuk menjagamu dan bercerita sedikit tentang kejadian yang baru kita alami.

Berbeda denganmu, Raja Arthur memberikan hormatnya padaku, dan tanpa ragu mengangkatku sebagai salah seorang abdi pribadi untuk Putrajaya, engkau.

Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa lalu. Aku ada saat engkau membuka mata. Melayanimu, membuatmu bahagia dan merasa aman, terus hingga kau kembali menutup matamu saat kau tidur. Tak pernah sedetik pun aku melepaskan pengawasanku darimu. Tak kubiarkan satu duka pun membuatmu sedih. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak membiarkanmu menderita, bukan?

Sama sekali tak kupedulikan sikap angkuhmu kepadaku. Tak kuhiraukan ujaran, "Tanpa aku, kau takkan bisa berada di istana ini dan menempati posisi yang begitu berarti di sini," yang engkau ucapkan. Ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali kepadamu, adikku. Ya, tanpa kau, aku tak mungkin bisa sedekat ini denganmu.

Aku tak pernah menganggap sulit perintahmu. Mustahil adalah kata yang haram di pikiranku. Akan selalu kulakukan apapun ujaran bibirmu. Meskipun itu perintah paling ganjil dan tak pernah seorang pun yang bisa melakukannya.

Memetik bunga langka di puncak gunung berapi, menyelami samudera terdalam untuk mencari ikan yang sekedar hanya ada di dongeng, membunuh dan mengambil tiga puluh sembilan gigi taring naga, membuka hutan dan membangun sebuah rumah peristirahatan untukmu dalam waktu satu hari.

Apapun kulakukan, hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Agar kau kembali tersenyum seperti dulu.

Dulu, saat kita bersama. Saat kau masih mengenalku dan selalu berkata, "_Kangmas_, _Kangmas_," padaku.

"Ayahanda sakit lagi," ujarmu saat sarapanmu berakhir. Aku hanya menunduk seraya menyingkirkan pinggan kotor yang ada di hadapanmu.

"Jika begini terus," lanjutmu lagi. Kau berdiri dari kursimu dan berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarmu. "Sudah waktunya tampuk kepemimpinan Malaya diserahkan padaku. Benarkan?"

Bahkan, mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku saja aku belum pernah.

"Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Tuanku. Yang Mulia Raja Arthur memang sering sakit-sakitan sekarang. Usia beliau pun sudah tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Dan sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota, memang seharusnya Yang Mulia Putrajaya lah yang berhak menggantikan posisi Raja Arthur sekarang," jawabku dengan bahasa yang baru kupelajari selama aku berada di wilayah Malaya. Bahasa yang aneh dan sedikit sulit di lidahku yang kaku.

Engkau memperhatikan panorama di luar jendelamu, dan aku menatap lukisan indah di depanku. Punggungmu yang dulu kecil, kini menjadi lebar dan terlihat gagah.

"Akan kukatakan hal ini pada Ayahanda nanti," ujarmu setelah sekian lama kita berdua terdiam. Kau berbalik, menatapku, dan tanpa kuduga engkau tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang begitu jarang—ah, bahkan tak pernah kulihat selama aku berada di kerajaan ini. Tak kuhembuskan nafasku saat wajah rupawanmu melengkungkan segaris tipis senyuman.

"Tugasmu kali ini." Engkau berkata lagi, "Carilah tanaman yang bisa membuat penyakit ayahku bertambah parah. Biarkan dia sendiri yang berpikiran bahwa posisinya memang harus kugantikan sekarang."

Kembali kutahan nafasku. Kali ini bukan karena perasaan bahagia dan kagum. Lebih karena tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh bibirmu. Ingin aku berteriak padamu tentang betapa tak tahu dirinya engkau karena berniat menyakiti orang yang sudah memberimu tempat yang begitu berpengaruh di negeri ini.

Tapi, tak kusuarakan isi hati itu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk padamu seraya berujar, "Sesuai perintah, Tuanku."

Dan aku benar-benar melakukannya. Mencari dedaunan berbahaya dan mengolahnya menjadi obat yang beracun, yang tidak membuat Raja Arthur mati, namun hanya membuat parah penyakitnya hingga dia benar-benar merasa tersiksa.

Dan begitulah, dengan mudahnya engkau menduduki kursi raja itu. Dengan gelar barumu, _Maharaja Sri Langkasuka_(5) dengan _Mahapatih Samudera Herlangga_. Diriku.

Baru satu purnama kita lewati berdua dengan gelar baru kita, kau kembali memberi perintah padaku untuk benar-benar membuat racun kepada ayahmu sendiri. Tanpa ada yang tahu selain aku dan engkau. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dirimu saat menatap wajah penuh penderitaan ayahmu setelah menelan obat yang kau katakan sebagai obat paling mujarab untuknya. Tanpa kau pedulikan rintihan kecilnya yang memanggilmu, "Anakku. Anakku."

Kau juga menyerang kerajaan lain, yang secara nyata adalah kerajaan milik teman-teman ayahmu. Sekutu kerajaan Malaya. Memerangi mereka semua, mengambil tanah mereka dan berkoar bahwa kau memiliki pasukan maha sempurna. Ksatria yang segala bisa. Diriku.

Kau mengakui tak bisa apa-apa tanpa kekuatanku. Dan aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kecerdasanmu. Kita saling menguntungkan. Dan dengan kekuatan kita, kita bisa menguasai dunia. Itu ujarmu.

Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menunduk dan mengiyakan ujaranmu. Kau diktator, otoriter. Meninggikan pajak, menyejahterakan diri sendiri tanpa memperdulikan raungan kesakitan dan kelaparan rakyatmu. Membiarkan lahirnya persatuan-persatuan anti pemerintah. Yang membangkang, memusuhi dirimu. Melawan kehendakmu. Dan aku kemudian bergerak sesuai perintahmu. Menghabisi mereka yang anti pemerintah. Membunuh mereka diam-diam. Setenang air yang mengalir ke lautan.

Semuanya kulakukan untuk membahagiakanmu, adikku. Sayangku. Sayangku.

"Malaya kini menjadi lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan Malaya saat ayahku berkuasa," ujarmu di pagi hari setelah engkau menikmati sarapanmu. Seperti biasa, engkau selalu memandang keluar jendela kamarmu setiap paginya. Memperhatikan kesenduan rakyatmu karena kemiskinan yang mereka miliki.

"Tapi." Suaramu kudengar seperti menggeram menahan amarah. Tanganmu terkepal, meninju bingkai jendela. "Semalam aku bermimpi kerajaanku..., Malayaku..., jatuh karena seseorang."

Hatiku turut risau merasakan nada keresahan di suaramu yang memberitahukanku kondisi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Ya, hatiku pun turut gelisah saat engkau merasa tak nyaman, adikku. Ribuan kali aku merasakan hal ini karena, ikatan batin antara kita berdua begitu kuat.

"Jika boleh hamba tahu, siapakah seseorang itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Raja dari Kerajaan Indie. Satu-satunya kerajaan tetangga kita yang begitu besar dan kuat. Bahkan ayahku pun tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan mereka dan tidak memusuhinya."

Aku mengakui itu. Nusantara tetaplah Nusantara. Negeri yang semenjak dulu hingga sekarang adalah yang memiliki pertahanan terkuat dari kerajaan manapun. Kerajaan yang besar dan ditakuti. Bahkan adikku, kau sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu mantan ksatria Nusantara sekarang.

"Aku takut." Kau memeluk tubuhmu sendiri. Badanmu terlihat sedikit menggigil. "Aku takut kekuasaanku direbut oleh de Kazier. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Yang sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun kupikirkan selama aku mengenal Thomas de Kazier.

"Kau."

Kumohon Batara. Jangan sampai yang diucapkan Putrajaya adalah hal yang kutakutkan itu.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk membunuh Raja Indie malam ini. Ah, sebagai oleh-oleh, kau tak keberatan membawakan mahkota yang biasa dia pakai di kepala tulipnya kepadaku?" Dengan entengnya dia mengucapkan hal itu tanpa mengetahui jantungku yang berdebar kencang karena ketakutan.

Kenapa harus Thomas? Dia adalah orang yang begitu berarti bagiku.

"Sesuai—"

Kenapa harus orang yang sudah membesarkan, menjaga dan merawatku yang harus kubunuh?

"—perintah—"

Kenapa harus Raja dari Nusantara yang begitu kucintai?

"—Yang—"

Aku memang meninggalkannya dulu. Aku memang sempat kesal padanya karena dia pernah menghalangiku untuk mencari keberadaan dirimu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku bisa membunuhnya dengan hati yang tenang dan santai seperti aku membunuh seekor lalat, bukan?

"—Mulia."

Dan lagi-lagi aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling dungu di dunia ini.

.::DP::.

"Herlangga?"

Bukan murka yang selama ini kutakuti yang menghampiriku saat aku kembali bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau indah itu. Melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kerinduan yang kudapat.

"Kau tak tahu aku begitu merindukanmu, eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi saat di Malaya dulu?" Suara itu pelan—tidak menggelegar seperti dulu. Matanya terlihat merah.

"Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Mungkinkah dia terus menangis selama beberapa _warsa_ terakhir ini? Kubalas pelukan hangatnya. Kuciumi bajunya yang berbau cerutu kesukaannya. Sedikit percikan kopi kulihat di bagian dadanya. Mungkin mengenai saat sebelum dia melihatku di luar jendela kamarnya dengan senyum kepada dirinya yang begitu kucinta?

"Aku merindukanmu," lirihku pelan. Kudengarkan seksama suara degup jantungnya sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarikku ke dalam istananya. Tidak. Istana kita. "Masuklah, Herlangga. Mari masuk. Di sini dingin."

Dia tidak memakai mahkotanya. Benda itu ada di samping ranjangnya saat aku kembali memasuki kamar mewah yang merupakan kamar orang tua kita dulu.

Aku menciumi bibirnya saat kurasakan hatiku begitu penuh dengan perasaan bersalahku padanya. Aku mencintainya. Dia juga mencintaiku. Cinta antara dua kekasih. Tapi, cinta itu harus dibunuh dengan cinta lain yang bernama kasih sayang kakak kepada adik.

Malam itu adalah malam pertamaku melakukan hubungan sex dengannya. Kudendangkan syair _Asmaradana_—yang dulu diajarkan Kang Petruk pada kita—selagi dia menciumi tubuhku dengan lembut. Rupanya ia pun tahu dan hapal tembang ini, dan turut berdendang denganku. Memeluk badanku dan kubalas dengan kecupan di pundak dan lengannya yang jauh lebih kekar dariku. Lengan yang selalu membimbingku bagaimana cara memanah, menombak, menebas lawan dengan pedang.

Lembut genggaman tangannya saat memegangi tanganku yang tak kuasa menahan sakit kala dia mulai menjelajahi bagian dalam tubuhku. Menenangkanku dengan bisikan-bisikan lirik _Asmaradana_.

"Thomas." Kucengkram kuat kain seprai putihnya kala ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan, dia berujar padaku, "Kau milikku, Herlangga. Aku mencintaimu. Kau berharga bagiku. _Tan kena tinumbas arta_—tidak bisa dibeli dengan harta."

Aku terpukul saat ia mengucapkan itu dengan wajahnya yang tenang. Dan dia jatuh tertidur di samping tubuhku. Menyisakan kebimbangan di hatiku.

Tahukah kau, adikku. Di sini. Di atas ranjang ini. Ranjang tempat kedua orang tua kita bercinta. Kini aku dan orang yang kucintai pun melakukan hal yang sama di sini. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Thomas," ucapku pelan tepat di telinganya.

Kau tahu, Putrajayaku? Ranjang ini pernah menjadi saksi bisu atas kelahiran dua kehidupan baru, puluhan tahun silam. Kehidupan baru itu adalah kita.

Dan kini pun, ranjang ini kembali menjadi saksi bisu atas akhir dari kehidupan seorang manusia.

Aku mengambil sebilah sembilu yang sengaja kutaruh di bawah bantalku, dan menghujam dadanya dengan keras. Diiringi isak tangisku dan rintihan kesakitannya yang tak sengaja bangun. Kepercayaannya padaku yang terlalu dalam sehingga dia bahkan tak curiga saat aku menaruh sembilu itu beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa dia tahu, kepercayaan itu seperti sebuah bumerang baginya.

"Maafkan aku," lirihku lagi sambil menarik sembiluku keluar dari daging dadanya, dan kembali mengayunkannya ke lubang yang sama. Air mataku tak berhenti keluar, menetes masuk ke lubang tusukan itu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti, sayangku. Sayangku. Kekasihku.

.::DP::.

Mahkota itu berlumuran dengan darah orang yang kucintai. Kuhadiahkan untuk seorang lain yang juga tak kalah besar rasa cintaku padanya. Engkau menyambut kedatanganku dengan wajah gembira tanpa memperhatikan betapa menyedihkan dan pilunya diriku.

Tapi mungkin, kegembiraanmu malam itu adalah kegembiraan terakhirmu, seperti yang dirasakan oleh Thomas saat terakhir kalinya bertemu denganku malam itu. Keesokan harinya, mulai gempar penduduk Nusantara ketika ditemukannya sosok raja mereka tanpa nyawa tergeletak dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur berseprai merah karena darah. Dengan baju bagusnya—aku yang memakaikannya karena tak tega diriku pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Kecurigaan ditujukan kepada penguasa baru Malaya, karena semenjak _Maharaja Sri Langkasuka_ berkuasa, Malaya mulai melebarkan sayapnya dan menyerang sekutunya sendiri. Terlebih lagi rencana penyerbuan ke Nusantara yang akan kau lakukan beberapa hari setelah mangkatnya Thomas de Kazier—yang tentu saja telah kau rencanakan—semakin membuatmu tersudut. Tidak kau sangka, seluruh rakyatmu melawan dirimu. Bersekutu untuk menurunkan kekuasaanmu. Dan, penyelidikan tentang penyebab kematian ayahmu sendiri yang ternyata dilangsungkan tanpa kau ketahui semakin membuatmu terdesak. Semakin lengkaplah tuduhan dan alasan semua orang untuk membunuhmu. Membawamu ke tiang gantungan.

Tapi kau masih memilikiku. Aku masih ada di sisimu. Masih setia padamu.

"Bawa aku lari." Itu perintahmu. Dan dengan kau yang berada di punggungku, aku menggunakan ilmu _Ngambah Jumantara_ku. Terbang melayang di langit seakan aku memiliki sepasang sayap.

Dan saat itulah aku berpikir bahwa kini aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara terus terang kepadamu.

"Tak ada tempat yang aman bagimu, Putrajaya."

"Apa?" Aku bisa merasakan amarah yang menyelimutimu sekarang. "Beraninya kau memanggilku dengan namaku. Aku ini rajamu, harap kau ingat itu."

"Sekarang kau tidak sedang di istanamu. Tidak sedang duduk di kursi besarmu. Kau berada di punggungku, melayang di bawah bumantara. Aku bisa menjatuhkanmu kapan saja aku mau." Tak pernah aku berkeinginan berkata sekasar itu kepadamu. Tentulah hatimu yang rapuh itu semakin sedih bukan, Putrajaya?

"T..., tapi aku memakai mahkotaku. Jangan pernah macam-macam padaku," ancammu. Aku saat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memasang raut wajah datar. Aku mendarat di dahan pohon besar yang jauh dari keraton. Kubiarkan engkau duduk menghadap padaku sambil berpegangan kuat pada dahan pohon di dekatmu karena aku tahu kau takut jatuh dari ketinggian ini.

"Tidakkah kau pernah memperhatikanku barang sejenak, Putrajaya?" tanyaku sedih. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian _warsa_ aku tidak menatap mata kecoklatanmu dari dekat. Mata yang sama persis seperti saat aku melihat cermin. Juga wajahmu. Wajah yang hanya dibedakan karena raut wajah dan pembawaan masing-masing yang berbeda. Wajahmu yang memiliki raut keangkuhan, mata yang dalam dan terlihat cerdas. Sungguh berbeda denganku.

Aku menangkap keterkejutan di matamu, adikku. Tanganmu, engkau lepaskan dari dahan dan menggapai wajahku. Mata tajammu berubah menjadi penuh keheranan seraya jemarimu terus menyusuri tepian wajahku.

Dan saat itulah, wajah polos yang telah lama tidak pernah kulihat kembali ke wajahmu. Seperti laksana topeng lukisan minyak di wajah yang menghilang saat tersiram air, wajah angkuh itu tergantikan.

"_Kangmas_?"

Kata yang begitu kurindukan. Menahan tangis, aku mengangguk dan merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku. Dapat kurasakan isakanmu di pundakku dan punggungmu yang gemetaran. Jangan. Jangan menangis, Putrajayaku.

Melepaskan pelukan, aku menatap mata kecoklatanmu sembab dengan nektar di masing-masing pelupuk. Kuciumi pelan pipimu yang basah karena air mata, mencoba menyalurkan rasa rinduku padamu. Dan kukecup pelan bibir tipismu.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" pekikmu. Air matamu yang tak pernah ingin kulihat mengaliri pipi putih bersihmu.

"Ini..., ini salahku, _Kangmas_. Ini salahku."

Aku tak membenarkan. Tak pula menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya diam menghadapi adik kecilku yang menangis. Setengah jam kiranya engkau terisak, barulah engkau kembali berujar, "Antarkan aku kembali ya, Mas?"

"Untuk apa, _Dimas_?" tanyaku heran. Kembali firasatku mengatakan hal yang tidak baik. Senyuman kecilmu kau perlihatkan di antara raut kesedihan itu. "Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kulakukan. Bukankah Rama dulu juga mengajarkan kita supaya menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab?"

Terkejut bukan kepalang aku mendengar ucapanmu. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku. Rama. Bunda. Punakawan. Thomas. Dan sekarang kau? Jangan bercanda.

Aku membawa turun dirimu. Bukan ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Tapi, di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Menitipkanmu pada beberapa jin hutan yang baik hati, membuatkanmu rumah dalam waktu yang singkat, dan kemudian meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan mengubah sedikit rupamu dengan ajian _Panglimunan_ku.

.::DP::.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri dengan pongah, memakai baju kebesaran dan mahkota kebanggaanmu, berjalan dengan dada membusung dan dagu terangkat. Menuju para algojo yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Aku bahagia. Mahkota pertama yang kupakai adalah mahkota yang kau berikan padaku. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya pun aku kembali memakai mahkotamu. Adikku.

Kala mataku menatap sedih semua orang yang begitu ingin melihat akhir hayatku, keterkejutan yang kudapat.

Aku tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba engkau ada di aula besar ini? Bersesakkan dengan orang-orang yang begitu ingin melihat kematian raja angkuh mereka yang sewenang-wenang ini. Bukankah aku sudah menempatkanmu di tempat yang sangat jauh, _Dimas_? Kenapa tiba-tiba engkau ada di sini?

Kau berteriak, tapi tak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di depan sini karena suaramu kalah dengan teriakan makian orang lain yang begitu bernafsu dan penuh dendam padaku. Kau berusaha maju ke depan, tapi tak bisa karena orang-orang banyak yang bersesakkan.

Aku tak ingin melihatmu, _Dimas_. Kumohon, pergilah.

Algojo sudah memasangkan tali ke leherku. Mataku terus menatap ke arahmu yang masih berusaha maju walaupun hanya selangkah. Suaramu yang tak didengar orang lain, tapi bisa kutangkap dengan telinga kecilku.

Sebelum algojo mendorongku dari gelanggang, aku sudah melompat lebih dulu. Membiarkan tali-tali keras itu menyentak daguku, menarik tulang punggungku dan membiarkan nafasku hilang secara perlahan. Telingaku masih mendengar seruanmu, _Dimas_. Kini juga bercampur dengan tembang _Asmaradana_ yang dinyanyikan Thomas pada malam terakhirnya hidup.

"_Kangmas_. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon."

Permohonanmu. Bukan perintah.

Permohonan pertamamu, tapi tak pernah kukabulkan.

Maafkan aku, Dimasku.

Samudera Putrajayaku.

**.::END::.**

**Glosarium**:

1) Petruk dikenal sebagai salah satu Punakawan yang jenius dalam perihal tembang, gamelan, seni tari.

2) Asmaradana tuh salah satu dari 11 tembang Jawa yang menceritakan tentang perjalanan hidup manusia. Asmaradana ini termasuk tembang yang menceritakan tentang cinta. Sering dipake cowok yang lagi jatuh cinta sama cewek—tapi buat cowok ke cowok juga cocok kok #plak. Kebetulan saya seneng dengerin Asmaradana ini—salah satunya juga karena ini tembang yang dipake Gatotkaca buat menyunting Dewi Pergiwa. Gatotkaca. I lope yu x3 #doubleplak.

3) Ngambah Jumantara itu semacem ajaran kanuragan—alias tenaga dalam—yang bisa bikin orang yang mempelajari dan menguasainya tuh bisa terbang kayak burung.

4) Saya bikin di sini Herlangga belajar kanuragan sendiri karena—hello, kanuragan kan ilmu kerennya punya Indonesia. Orang Eropa mana ngerti yang kayak ginian *colek Iggy #plakk

5) Di dunia perwayangan tuh, orang-orang ganti nama saat mengalami peristiwa yang bagi mereka penting. Kayak pengangkatan jadi raja, atau dapet ilmu, atau apa aja yang bikin dia mikir itu kejadian berarti banget buat mereka.

**.::.**

**A/N**: Kapan terakhir kali ngubek-ngubek kanuragan, ya? Sampe mau ketuker antara Ngambah Jumantara sama Panglimunan *bilang aja dulu pernah suka kanuragan abis nonton Angling Dharma #plak*

Sukeng tyas yen den hita m(_,_)m


End file.
